Got milk?
by PoisonJellybeans
Summary: During a visit to Austria's house, Switzerland can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen. His worries are confirmed when he wakes up, handcuffed to Prussia's bed....PrussiaXAustriaXSwitzerland. I suck at summaries! Pointless smut


_'How? How did an innocent visit to Austria's house turn into...THIS?' _Switzerland, more formerly known as Vash, struggled in his binds angrily, his teeth clenched.

He didn't even know how he got there, or where he even WAS. The last thing he could remember, he was at Roderich's house, with Lilli, because Hungary had _suspiciously _invited them over. He had a gut feeling he shouldn't have gone, but Liechtenstein told him everything would be fine. _HA. _The only person who would consider this to be 'fine' would be Russia.

He was handcuffed to _someone's _bedpost, and his feet were tied to the other side of the bed, so he was sprawled out uncomfortably on the mattress, and he had a pounding headache. He craned his head painfully to the side, so he could try to see who's room he was in, and as soon as he did, he let out a loud gasp. It was a freaking Pig sty! There was clothes and beer cans completely enveloping the floor, and a computer shoved in the corner, with an instantly recognizable page opened in the browser. '_**Ore-sama no blog**_**.'**

'....._Fuck.' _

Vash flinched as the door was flung open, and a beam of light illuminated the dimly-lit room.

A hiss. "Prussia. _Why _am I in your room?" Vash demanded, sending death glares in Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt's, direction. The ashen-haired man sauntered forwards, a smug grin on his pale face.

"Wow, 'Liz really did a good job at making it so you couldn't get away. Remind me to thank her afterwards." He stood next to the bed, staring down at Vash. Vash could practically _feel _his impending doom.

"After _what?_" He was only answered with a lazy smirk and a raised eyebrow. It was then that he turned bright red.

"_NO! _No no no! If you even _touch _me I'll-"

"What can you do to him when you're locked to a bed, and we have _this?_" Vash turned his head to the door once more, to see one Roderich Edelstein, Austria, holding up his beloved pistol. The light from the hallway shined on his gun, as if it were an item sent from Heaven. And right now, _it might as well have been._

"What!? Give that back! Why are you even doing this? Bastards!" Vash spouted insults and questions at once, yelling so loudly he was barely even making any sense. Austria strode to the opposite side of the bed Gilbert was on.

"Hm? We need a reason? How about...." Austria trailed off suggestively.

"Because you're _sexy?_" Gilbert concluded. He had moved closer when Vash wasn't paying attention, and now his hot breath was running against the sensitive skin of Vash's neck. That made Vash let out a long, husky breath. He had always had a thing for people touching his neck, but he'd _never _told anyone about it, so how did Prussia, of all people, know?!

Prussia smirked, as he skimmed his tongue over Switzerland's collarbone, receiving a breathy moan in reaction. Switzerland's face had turned a bright shade of red, and his whole body had grown hot. He writhed in his binds, shaking his head to try and erase any inappropriate thoughts. '_I don't want this! I won't take this....' _he repeated in his head over and over again. But who was he kidding. He _SO _wanted it.

He stared up at Austria, a wanton look in his eyes, and Austria just about _lost it. _He latched on to Vash's lips like an animal, and he instantly invaded his mouth with a kiss which Vash allowed him to dominate easily.

"So much for not wanting it." Gilbert snickered. He let his hands trail down lower so he could prod at the younger nation's half-hardened member. Vash flinched, and pulled away from Austria for a moment send a desperate look to Prussia. Prussia let out a low chuckle as he proceeded to unzip the Blond man's pants, whilst Austria occupied himself with Vash's mouth once more. Vash didn't know _why _the two men were doing this, and honestly, he no longer _cared. _

Gilbert slowly and teasingly slipped Switzerland's pants off, (_when had they removed his shoes?_) and his own soon followed.

"Hey, Roddy. You don't mind if I go first, right?" Gilbery proceeded anyway, without even waiting for the other man's response, which was just an approving shake of the hand. Austria's eyes were shut in concentration, and his tongue was wrestling with Vash's. One of his hands was placed under the other male's shirt, and his fingers were stroking his nipples teasingly, causing the blonde to moan into their kiss.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then." Gilbert muttered, placing a couple of his fingers into his mouth, and running his tongue over them so they were completely coated in saliva.

"Relax." Gilbert whispered as he carefully slipped Switzerland's briefs down, revealing his fully-hardened arousal. He ran a finger over it, causing Vash's eyes to shoot open, and his face flush even darker. Prussia gently stroked Vash's cock as he used his moistened fingers to stretch Vash. The immense combo of pain and pleasure was making Vash go crazy with lust. He just _wished _he had his hands free, so he could tangle his fingers into Roderich's hair.

"...Vash. I'll release you, but _only _if you promise not to run away." Roderich breathed, wiping a layer of sweat off of his brow. Vash was too out of breath to even respond, but he just about managed a small nod of the head. Roderich pulled a small key out of his pocket, and unlocked the handcuffs, tossing them aside carelessly, and he untied Vash's legs.

Vash was utterly lost in pleasure, and he had completely forgotten that this was technically _rape. _Gilbert was now in between his legs, hard member placed at his entrance, but he was watching Roderich awkwardly, as if considering something.

"Roddy. C'mere." Gilbert beckoned, and Roderich complied, as much as he didn't want to pull away from the Blonde beauty who was actually _agreeing _to submit to him. Gilbert reached down to the obvious bulge in the brunette's pants, and quickly freed his arousal, running his hand up and down the full length, causing Roderich's knees to weaken underneath him. The pleasure was _unbearable. _

"G-gilbert....why...?" Was all Roderich managed to gasp before another moan broke the silence.

"Because. Vash will be totally _spent _after this, and I didn't want to make you suffer." He leant down, and ran his hot tongue over Roderich's member, and then, unexpectedly, thrust into Switzerland. The only noises to be heard after that were just moans, and the occasional scream of Gilbert's name. Prussia winked suggestively at Roderich, as he enclosed his whole mouth over his entire length. It wasn't long before Roderich released into Gilbert's mouth. Gilbert swallowed willingly, smirking. Roderich panted heavily, but he perched himself at the edge of the bed nonetheless, so he could watch the other two men have sex.

"Now then. Back to you." Gilbert turned back to Vash, quickly forgetting the peculiar taste in his mouth as soon as he saw how much the blonde wanted him. Vash entwined his fingers into white hair, and smashed his lips against Prussia's. Prussia just wanted to finish quickly, so he didn't even try to be remotely gentle, Vash hitting the headboard at every thrust, and running his hand over Vash's length at a rapid speed. Vash was the first out of the two to come, but Gilbert quickly followed, releasing inside of Vash with a loud groan.

It took quite a while for the three men to regain their breath, and come down from their pleasure-induced highs.

"S-so, was that good enough for you, 'Liz?" Roderich called out into the air, to seemingly no one.

"Yup! Lilli, do you understand how it works, now?" Elizabeta, Hungary, turned to her cute, Liechtensteinian companion, who was staring at the monitor before them, her mouth gaping open, and a trail of blood running down from her nose.

"S-so you put the pills in his chocolate? That's genius!" Lilli exclaimed, clapping hands together.

_Oh, Vash was going to KILL Hungary. _

\0o0o0o0/

Authors note: PJB: There! My first ever attempt at writing smut, requested by Chronasprite! (My creepy Russian BEOTCH.) ...Sorry it it's really bad. It IS 4 a.m here.


End file.
